1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to vehicle seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle seat equipped with a side airbag generally has webbing. The webbing may transmit developing force of the airbag to a developing portion of a seat skin. A tip end portion of the webbing is sewn on the developing portion of the seat skin. A distal end portion of the webbing is fixed to the seat frame via a fastener (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-121511).
A manufacturing process of the vehicle seat equipped with the side airbag includes a step of covering the seat frame with the seat skin and the cushion pad. During this step, the fastener, which is fixed to the webbing, moves in an irregular fashion on the back side of the cushion pad. As a result, the above-mentioned step is rather difficult to perform.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a vehicle seat which easily allows a seat frame to be covered with a seat skin and a cushion pad.